Code Lyoko E78: Army of the Invincible
by James the Lesser
Summary: William is Immortal on Lyoko and Sanne decides she can use him. But while in Sector 5 Franz gets an idea.


**Code Lyoko Episode 78: Army of the Invincible**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N This is after the OVA, so read that first.**

William is sitting on Lyoko bored, it had been several days since Yumi or anyone had been on Lyoko. He had fun every now and then when he found a Sanne or Franz monster to fight but he was immortal so there was no threat. "Damn it, Jeremie, Yumi, anyone?" Jeremie and Aelita sometimes talked to him when they were working on the Super Computer but only when they were waiting for a task to complete. William walks alone in the Forest Sector when the ground shakes and he sees pulses on the ground. "Uh oh, what's going on? I better hide in a Tower now!" William looks around and doesn't see any Towers. "Yumi! Ulrich! Hello!" There was an attack going on, that's what the pulses meant, Aelita had told him what to look for when they happened. William starts to run back towards the Tower he was in before when something attacks him.

Back on Earth Yumi had a problem that made her wish for a Sanne attack, a Franz attack, anything to get her out of it. "Hey Yumi!" Samantha had climbed over the wall and was looking for Odd or one of his friends. "Have they heard anything about William?" Her boyfriend had disappeared and left no trace.

"No Samantha, sorry." Yumi hated that she had to lie, she wanted to tell Samantha where William was but couldn't, too many people had been dragged into Lyoko and she wouldn't risk anyone else. "I was hoping he had called you."

"He hasn't, you don't think he was kidnapped do you?" Samantha had known him barely a week but William was different from most boys she dated, he was like Odd, he liked her for her and not what she did with it.

"I don't think so, they would have asked for something, he probably was too stressed from school work and wanted to get away." Yumi looks around trying to find a way out from talking to Samantha.

"Then why hasn't he called me? Or you, you're his best friend certainly he would have called you." Yumi looks down at the ground ashamed that the last time she was on Lyoko William had kissed her.

"I don't know, I'm sorry but, uh, I am supposed to meet Ulrich at the pool, if you want you can come on the bus." Yumi knew Samantha didn't have a bathing suit on her so wouldn't go.

"It's ok, have fun, say hi to Ulrich for me." Samantha walks away and finds the part of the wall she climbed over and gets out.

"I'm horrible, she really misses him, we need to get William out of Lyoko." Yumi takes her cell phone out and calls Jeremie. "Jeremie are you any closer to finding a way to bring William back to life?"

"No Yumi, this isn't like bringing Aelita to Earth she was a human when she went to Lyoko and a human when she came back, William is dead." Jeremie had worked on it, a little, but was more concerned on finding a way of making Sanne and Franz human.

"Well hurry please, Samantha was here and asked if I knew where he was."

"Don't you dare tell her Yumi we have enough people involved in this and we don't need any one else!" Just what Jeremie feared more people who would be targeted by Sanne and Franz. "I'll try something…" Jeremie turns to his laptop which starts to beep. "Hold on," Jeremie opens it up and finds the Super Scan had found an Activated Tower. "Get Ulrich, I'll call Odd, we have an activated Tower." Jeremie hangs up and looks at Aelita, she knew what to do. The two run out of the dorm building as Jeremie calls Odd.

Ulrich was waiting for Yumi at the pool, in his trunks, and without his phone. "Hi Ulrich." Sissy was wearing one of her skimpy bikinis on and sits next to Ulrich. "Where's Yumi?"

"She's on her way, now leave me alone Sissy."

"I didn't mean it like that Ulrich, I was just wondering where she was." Sissy knew her actions had pushed Ulrich away but she wanted to make up for it. "I was wondering, on Saturday, I got some tickets to the opening of the Sub Sonics restaurant and if you and your friends wanted to come they could."

"How many tickets?" Ulrich had heard about the new restaurants opening up after the Sub Sonics third album had gone double platinum they had money to spend and were making places dedicated to them. Each one was supposed to have a guitar signed by the members of the band and only play Sub Sonic music.

"I have eight, won them through the radio contest on X92.7, but I don't have that many friends so if you and your friends wanted to come." She looks at Ulrich crossing her fingers, she had pushed Herb and Nicholas away, she had made William so mad at her he wouldn't talk to her, and the only people she felt even remotely close to were Ulrich and his friends.

"I guess, I'd have to ask Yumi when she gets here, thanks Sissy." Ulrich keeps his guard up incase this was a trick by Sissy.

"He won't answer his phone so the attack is probably after Ulrich." Yumi had called nearly a dozen times and no answer. "I'm heading for the pool, Odd and S.S. should be enough to get Aelita to the Tower, especially with William helping them."

"I don't know where he is, the Tower is in the Forest Sector and he won't respond, I looked in the Ice and Desert Sector and can't find him." Jeremie was already looking in the Mountain Sector and still couldn't find William.

"Well, I need to help Ulrich." Yumi was running down the road not wanting to wait for the bus.

"Then get to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower! Aelita and I just got there, Odd and S.S. are on the way, how do we know the attack isn't on William?" Would explain why Jeremie couldn't find him.

"Then why won't Ulrich answer his phone?"

"He's at the pool Yumi, if he was swimming he wouldn't be near his phone, right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Get to the Factory Yumi, something popped up and I don't like what it shows." Something was going on in Sector 5, what Jeremie couldn't tell since Franz had locked him out of it, but something severe.

"Fine, keep calling Ulrich, he might wonder where I am and get his phone."

"Then he would hear the voice messages you left." Jeremie was working on the computer to busy to be talking to Ulrich, or Yumi. "I have to go, hurry." Jeremie hangs up and gets to work while Aelita uses the laptop to look for William.

William however didn't want to be found, he was busy having fun with dozens of Creepers in Sector 5. "I didn't know Lyoko had a play room!" William grabs a Creeper by its tail and swings it around knocking Creepers off their ledges. "Oh, looks like the room is going to change again, awesome!" Parts of the ceiling drop down as parts of the floor rise making the room completely different, William didn't know about the timer or the switch, he was just having fun. "This beats all the other Sectors, wonder why they didn't tell me about it." William is hit with multiple lasers but doesn't care he was having to much fun and was Immortal on Lyoko. The only thing he noticed about the Creepers was they didn't have the symbol his friend's called the Eye of Sanne.

"Where is she?" Ulrich heard the bus go by nearly ten minutes ago and Yumi wasn't there, even if she was changing in the girls' locker room it wouldn't take 10 minutes. "Maybe there was an attack, better go check." Ulrich gets off the bench and walks to the boys' locker room and gets his phone finding over a dozen messages. It must be an attack." Ulrich doesn't even play the messages; the only reason for Yumi to leave so many messages on his phone was because of an attack. Getting changed Ulrich runs out of the pool area for the Factory when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Finally!" Yumi had called again when she got to the entrance of the Factory. "There's an activated Tower, Jeremie thinks whoever activated it is after William." Yumi runs and jumps grabbing onto the rope sliding down to the elevator. "Hurry, we can't lose William."

"I'm on my way." Ulrich hangs up and a second later the phone rings again. "What is it Yumi?"

"Uh if you had checked the number you would know it was me." Jeremie had called Ulrich after the Super Scan screen went away. "The Tower deactivated, I think whatever Sanne was doing she completed it." Aelita still couldn't find William and Sector 5 was still sending weird signals which left Jeremie with one idea.

"Well, then, I can go back?" If the Tower deactivated then there was no need to go to Lyoko, unless Sanne was playing tricks on them, she had done it before.

"No still come here, Odd and S.S. still aren't here and neither is Yumi, what is taking everyone so long!" Jeremie hangs up in frustration he had sent out a SOS Sanne and his friends seem to take their sweet time.

"Jeremie if the Tower is deactivated then they don't need to hurry." Aelita was concerned, why was Jeremie getting so upset?

"They should have been here to deactivate it instead Sanne was able to complete her plan, whatever it was, probably getting rid of William." Why they couldn't find William.

"I think he is in Sector 5." The only place they couldn't search in because Franz had locked them out after he won Sector 5 from her Mother. "The strange signals are coming from Franz's monsters, or from Franz doing something to William…" Aelita starts to bite on a nail in worry.

"Sanne sent William to Sector 5 because he is Immortal, he can't be beaten by Franz, and so he is the perfect warrior." Aelita looks at the screen on the Super Computer. "Go William." She pumps a fist in the air like she had seen on TV during football games to show support for the team you cheered for.

"We need to send the others to Sector 5 to get William out of there." Jeremie had been able to send his friends directly to Sector 5 once before but now that Franz controlled it he would have to use the same transporter as before. "Where are they!" Jeremie pounds on the panel, he and Aelita had gotten to the Factory as fast as possible and had been waiting on the others for nearly half an hour, what was taking so long?" Jeremie turns around when he hears the elevator come down. "Finally!" Yumi steps out of it.

"Where's Odd and S.S.?" Yumi figured they would have beaten her to the Factory.

"I don't know, but we have a problem, William is in Sector 5."

"How did he get there? Did you send him there?" Yumi looks at the screen but just sees the blue sphere of Sector 5.

"No, that was why Sanne activated a Tower, to send William to Sector 5 and cause Franz trouble." If the others had gotten there they would have been able to stop Sanne from doing it but they seemed to take forever.

"Send me, William is Immortal so we don't have to worry about him being hurt but we need to get him out of there."

"Take Aelita, a Tower just activated in Sector 5, I can't help though with the location." Jeremie brings up the transfer program as Aelita and Yumi get on the elevator. "I'll send you soon; I'm calling Odd while you get ready." Jeremie starts the Scanners and calls Odd. "What the heck are you doing!" Jeremie yells it so loudly Odd pulls his ear away from the phone.

"Sorry we were swimming and had to change."

"Ulrich was at the pool did you see him?"

"We weren't at the pool." They had been at a local pond where no one else would bother them or see them. This put them well out of town, and even on his bike Odd was having trouble as it was a windy day and on the way to the pond it helped but on the way back it punished him.

"Well get over here! Another Tower was activated and William is in Sector 5!" Jeremie hangs up and send Yumi and Aelita to the Forest Sector. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization."

"What are we doing here?" Yumi expected to land in Sector 5 but finds herself in the Forest Sector.

"I need to send you by transporter Franz has me locked out from sending you directly." Jeremie types in the code and the transporter appears. "Thankfully I was able to send you right to the edge this time." Yumi and Aelita re picked up by the transporter and taken to Sector 5.

Ulrich is getting near the school when he hears screams. "Run! Something's wrong with him!" He sees Emily running out of the school through the front gates.

"Emily what's wrong?" Ulrich stops her and finds a bruise on her. "Who hurt you?"

"Mr. Delmas, he, he attacked Milly, Jim tried to stop him but something came out of Mr. Delmas's hands and he was knocked down. I got Milly but Mr. Delmas; it was like he could fly." Emily grabs Ulrich's hand and tries to pull him with her but he pulls away. "Ulrich you can't do anything, Jim couldn't stop him, we have to run."

"No, I can do something, stay here and make sure no one else goes through the gates." Ulrich runs through the gates and follows the screams to find Mr. Delmas.

"Ok you two, I can't help you find the switch so you're on your own." Jeremie was useless now, all he could do was wait for the others to get there and send them when they did.

"Come on Aelita lets go!" Yumi and Aelita running as fast as they can run in to the first room and find a very happy William. "William we need to get you out of here!"

"Are you kidding? This is so much fun, nothing like on the other Sectors, this is great!" William had two Creepers in headlocks shaking them like rag dolls. "I haven't had this much fun since, well, never!" He lets one go and uses the second one to beat the first one.

"William Sanne sent you here, you need to come back Franz might do something to you." Yumi gets her fans out and throws them at a Creeper coming down the wall. When it doesn't explode Yumi looks at it and sees there is no symbol. "Franz took over the Creepers, stay back Aelita."

"What could Franz do to me? I'm already dead and can't die again!" William grabs another Creeper and throws it up in the air. "Watch this Yumi." As the Creeper falls back down William jumps up in the air and kicks it. "See that? Like Bruce Lee in…"

"I don't care William we need to get you out of here and deactivate a Tower, hold them off while I find the switch."

"Switch, what switch?"

"The room that keeps the room from changing."

"You can stop that? I thought that was part of the fun, what does the switch look like." Yumi describes it to him. "That thing? It's up there." William points and Yumi sees it, the switch is across the room and she would have to get past nearly a dozen Creepers.

"Aelita wait here, I'll…" William jumps away and grabs a Creeper.

"Watch this!" He swings the Creeper towards the Switch hitting it. "Hey cool, look at that." William watches as the room changes back to normal and a door opens. "I guess we go through there."

"William, keep the Creepers from Aelita, then follow us through the door." Yumi protecting Aelita with her fans as Aelita tries to make it to the door.

"Watch out!" William jumps and blocks a laser from a Creeper before it hits Aelita. "I still love that." William looks down at himself as his body sparks but no damage, no pain.

"Thank you William but we need to get going." Aelita gets behind him as another laser flies towards her.

"Then lets make this quick." William picks Aelita up and starts running towards the door followed by Yumi blocking the lasers with her fans.

Back at Kadic Academy Ulrich had found Mr. Delmas in the cafeteria. "Over here! It's me and my friends you want right!" Ulrich gets Mr. Delmas's attention but instead of going after him Mr. Delmas continues pounding on the walk in freezer door. "Milly's in there isn't she? Leave her alone!" Ulrich runs at Mr. Delmas and takes a flying leap landing on his back. "Leave her alone!" Ulrich pounds on Mr. Delmas's head before being grabbed and thrown off. "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to come after me." Ulrich had never had this happen, whenever Sanne or Franz possesses someone they came after Ulrich and his friends.

"_I do not need you; I will kill them and make an army of invincible monsters able to crush my wife and make Lyoko mine once again!"_ Mr. Delmas sticks his hand out and blasts Ulrich with an energy ball.

"I don't think so Franz." Ulrich stands back up. "You can't get in there, they're safe, you have to take me!"

"_Very well then, making an enemy a soldier for my own purposes should make your friends stop interfering with me!"_ Mr. Delmas walks away from the freezer door and goes after Ulrich.

"Get out! You'll freeze to death in there!" Ulrich yells as loud as he can and hopes Milly and whoever else was in there would get out.

"Is that it?" William sees the Tower and two Creepers in front of it. "I have to put you down now Aelita, be right back." William sets Aelita down and charges the Creepers.

"William!" What William hadn't seen was a Dragon flying above the Tower that flew down as William charged the two Creepers.

"Nothing to worry about." William had one Creeper in his hands and was about to destroy it when something came out of the Dragon. The tentacle like growth grabs William by the waist and picks it up. "Let go of me!" William struggles but can't break the hold.

"Aelita can you do anything?" Aelita nods, she knew the pitch to sing at to work her Creativity in Sector 5.

At Kadic Academy Ulrich had lead Mr. Delmas towards the woods when Odd and S.S. see him. "What's going on Ulrich?"

"Franz possessed Mr. Delmas, he went after Milly but I got his attention." Ulrich needed help after Mr. Delmas had hit him with two energy blasts.

"Ok, S.S. take the sewer entrance to the Factory, I'll help Ulrich." Odd dodges an energy blast and lunges at Mr. Delmas only to land on a energy surrounding Mr. Delmas. "Well that's not fair." Odd picks himself off the ground and knocks the dirt off his shirt. "What do we do Ulrich?"

Wait for the others to deactivate the Tower." Ulrich and Odd get in fighting stances ready to fight even if they couldn't hit Mr. Delmas.

"Hai!" Yumi throws both fans at the Dragon but it dodges them. It starts to fly higher and higher taking William with it.

"Help me!" William knew he couldn't break the grasp and didn't want to find out the hard way where the Dragon was taking him.

"I'll try something." Aelita had already taken care of both Creepers and hoped she had enough Life points left to use her Creativity again, her and Jeremie still hadn't figured out why her Creativity took different amounts of life points at different times. She drops to her knees and starts to sing, a rock appears over the Dragon and stops it from flying any higher. "Now Yumi."

"Hai!" She throws both fans and this time hits the Dragon cutting the tentacle freeing William. "Get in the Tower Aelita, I'll protect William." Aelita runs into the Tower as William lands on the ground and starts to run away.

"Odd get away from there!" Odd had tried to attack Mr. Delmas by climbing a tree and jumping down on top only to be knocked away. Now Mr. Delmas was standing over Odd charging his hands.

"Help, I can't, get up." Odd had the wind knocked out of him and had hit his head making him dizzy. He starts to stand up but then stumbles and falls over. Ulrich runs at Mr. Delmas only to be knocked back by the force field.

"No, get away from him, stop it!" Ulrich gets back up but is too late, Odd is hit by the electrical charge, and the pain blinds Odd who can't even scream as he has no air in his lungs.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Jeremie we need to get out of here, Send the Overwing and the Overboard." Aelita runs out of the Tower and finds two Dragons attacking William and Yumi. The Overwing and Overboard appear off to the right. "We have to get William out of here, get him on the Overwing Yumi!" Aelita jumps on the Overboard and takes off.

"Come on William." Yumi grabs Williams arm and leads him to the Overwing. "Get on." She starts it up and takes off following Aelita.

"I am opening the tunnel, take it to the Forest Sector, and get William to a Tower." Jeremie didn't know if Franz would continue after William even if he wasn't in Sector 5.

Odd, come on, don't do this, Odd!" Ulrich was shaking Odd, he wasn't moving and Ulrich couldn't tell if he was breathing. "Come on, Odd!" Ulrich starts to do CPR, as best he could, he was copying what he had seen on TV. "No, I'm not losing you, we won't lose you!" Ulrich starts to press on Odd's chest when Odd coughs. "Odd!"

"I'm right here Ulrich you don't need to yell." Odd coughs again, spits out blood and coughs again. "I don't feel too good." Odd was still dizzy and had a headache.

"Do you need to go to the Infirmary?" Ulrich hoped it wasn't serious, but if it was they would need to get Odd to the Scanners, or a return to the past.

"I don't know." Odd starts to get up but falls over when he becomes light headed. "I don't think I'm walking away from this one." Odd coughs again spitting more blood out.

"We have to get you to the Scanners, come on." Ulrich picks Odd up and helps him walk over to the nearest sewer entrance.

"There aren't any Mantas but the Dragons are just as bad." Yumi with William had made it to the outer part of Sector 5 but had half a dozen Dragons after them. "Aelita I'm going to go for the tunnel, distract the Dragons, if you get hit you will materialize back on Earth." Yumi goes as fast as she can with the Overwing and William but has a problem, more Dragons had flown up. "Jeremie, materialize William, you can right?"

"We don't know what will happen Yumi!" Last time William had been on Earth he was a monster; he had attacked and nearly killed Ulrich, would he be like that again?

"I can't get him out of here!" Yumi had her fans out and was blocking as many lasers as possible but is finally hit and knocked off the Overwing as she materializes back to Earth.

"She's right Jeremie, we can't let Franz get William for whatever reason he wants him for."

"Ok, William, if you attack anyone I won't hesitate to hurt you." Jeremie has the Jeremie Ghost program up incase William attacked; hopefully with the boost he could stop William.

"Jeremie do it now!" Aelita is hit by lasers and returns back to Earth.

Ulrich and Odd get to the Factory and takes him to the elevator. "Hold on Odd you're almost there." The elevator goes down as Ulrich gets his phone out.

"I don't have time Ulrich." Jeremie ignores the call from Ulrich as he starts to materialize William. "I can do this, just like my friends, just completely different." William wasn't human; it was more like bringing Aelita to Earth the first time then bringing his friends back. "There we go, ok William you're coming back to Earth."

Ulrich gets down to the Scanner and hears screaming from a man and can't figure out who it was, Odd and he were on the elevator and Jeremie, maybe that's why Jeremie didn't answer his phone. "I'm going to set you down Odd…" The doors open and Ulrich sees William on the floor screaming in pain. "What are you doing!" Ulrich runs over as Yumi kneels down and tries to help William.

"Franz almost got him, why is he screaming, William why are you screaming!"

"Make it stop!" William tore at his chest digging a hole in it, he was still dead, he didn't bleed. "Make it stop!" The screaming makes Ulrich cover his ears.

"Send him back!" Ulrich grabs an arm as Yumi grabs another. "We need to get Odd to Lyoko, he's hurt." Aelita goes over and helps Odd up and takes him over to another Scanner. "Jeremie, send William and Odd!"

"And Me!" Yumi gets in the third Scanner. "If Franz sends monsters after William we will need the help." The Scanner doors close as Jeremie sends a screaming William, a hurt Odd, and a worried Yumi.

"Transfer William, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Scanner William, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector near a Tower.

"William, get back in the Tower." William sees Yumi, then looks at Odd, and surprises both by hitting Odd sending him back to Earth. "What did you do that for?" Yumi backs away thinking that William had gone back to the zombie monster.

"So we can be alone." William grabs Yumi's hand and takes her inside the Tower. "This way we won't be interrupted by any monsters." William kisses Yumi and doesn't stop as she struggles against him. "Yumi, stop that." Yumi finally pulls away and breaks the kiss.

"I'm with Ulrich, we can't…"

"That's the best you can come up with? Not 'I love Ulrich' or 'I don't love you' but 'I'm with Ulrich'?" William grabs Yumi by her arms and pulls her in for another kiss. "Admit it, you love me as much as I love you, Yumi, say it."

"I don't love you I love Ulrich." Yumi starts backing away looking to exit the Tower when William grabs her and pulls her back.

"Why do you think I had such pain on Earth? My love for you can't get out on Lyoko only on Earth can I show it but here, right now, alone with you…" William leans in for another kiss when Yumi hits him hard.

"William we are friends and nothing more, you may have had me once…" Yumi stops talking, William didn't know about that, the return to the past had made it so that moment, that kiss, had never happened.

"I what? I had you? Why don't I remember…" William figures it out. "I did it, you, you were mine? I beat Ulrich? When, when was this, tell me the truth Yumi."

"On my birthday, the first time, I was alone, the flowers, you kissed me and I liked it." Yumi wanted to lie, she told her brain to lie but her heart told the truth. "But then something happened and a return to the past gave Ulrich the chance to make up for what he did."

"You mean after you let me kiss you, love you, you still went with Ulrich? Even if I didn't remember you did, you cheated on me, damn you!" William grabs Yumi but not gently, not romantically like the first time. "My heart was always yours, even when I was with Samantha I couldn't say I loved her because that would be a lie, I love you."

"I'm sorry William, that night, it was a mistake." Yumi tries to pull away but William doesn't let go. "Let me go!" Yumi struggles some more until William throws her down on the ground.

"There, I let you go, like you let me go!" William balls his hand into a fist. "You remembered, even if I didn't, you did."

"I know but that was a mistake, Ulrich told me how he felt afterwards, and when the return to the past happened he made up for what he did."

"So you let me love you for a night before going to Ulrich." William walks towards Yumi with both fists raised ready for a fight. "You leave me alone on Lyoko for days, weeks, months, years, I don't know, it feels like forever. I can't believe I died for a woman who after letting me touch her, put my lips on her, would go to another man, I died for a lie!" William hits himself. "I am immortal here, I can't die, I'll never die, never!"

"William we'll cure you…"

"I don't want to be cured! On Earth I feel, I have emotions, here I have what might be hate, what might be love, but it isn't." William hits himself again. "See, no damage, none, I can't die, I can't feel, I can't live!"

"You can to William, I'm sure Jeremie and Aelita are close, they'll find a way to get you back home." And when they did what would they do? Would William be a part of the group or would he be left out?

"Not now, not ever, I hate you!" William sits down pulling at his hair. "Go away!"

"Jeremie! Take me back, please." Jeremie materializes Yumi back to Earth as William tries to cry but can't he is on Lyoko.


End file.
